


Enabling Secret Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby and Yang spend some quality time together while their father is asleep during a movie.





	Enabling Secret Love

Ruby smiled as she happily cuddled up to her older sister, eyes locked on the big screen tv in their living room as the main menus for the movie the siblings were about to watch with Taiyang was going to start. “You sure you don’t mind me laying on you, Yang? You’re just always so warm.~” The crimsonette did her best to try and make it seem like just sisterly affection to their father as the two happily rested against each other on the furniture, knowing that no one had a clue about the secret relationship. “I don’t mind getting a blanket for myself…”   
  
“It’s fine, Ruby. You’re a pretty good source of heat too.~” The blonde chuckled softly as she rested back against the arm of the couch the two were laying on, keeping her head on a throw pillow their mother made for the house a long time ago. “What movie are we watching anyway? All I know is it was one Dad said he was excited for…” Yang draped an arm over her little sister’s back as she watched their father walk into the living room and sit in his favorite recliner, immediately pulling the lever and groaning happily as he relaxed into the chair. “What? No popcorn?”   
  
“It’s not that long of a movie. Besides, we said we’d go out to eat once it’s over. You’ll survive, Firecracker.~” Taiyang only grinned as he didn’t hesitate to start the action movie he had on, closing his eyes for just a moment to relax even more as the ads began to play, not caring about them and knowing he couldn’t skip them. Unfortunately, that almost immediately caused him to fall asleep for a moment, waking up with a startled jump as an extremely loud explosion started the movie off just the way he knew the crimsonette would want it to. Bringing a hand to his head, the blonde man opened his eyes and glued them to the screen. “That was a fast set of ads…”   
  
“Dad, it was long enough for me to go to the bathroom while you were asleep.” Ruby said calmly, eyes still glued to the screen and ignoring the feeling of her sister’s hand making its way down her back to her plump rear end. The crimsonette only snarled quietly as the warm hand slipped into her clothing, smiling as her older sister immediately backed off for a second. “Do you want to just take a nap? I won’t mind watching this movie a second time. Though, I think-”   
  
“Gods, no! You know I don’t like watching a lot of movies more than once.” The blonde brought a hand to her face to cover her eyes playfully for a moment, only to feel her little sister kiss her cheek and gain her attention. Opening her lilac eyes through her fingers, Yang smiled at the sight of the crimsonette’s blush on her cheeks. “Something wrong, Ruby?~” She wasn’t going to say it out loud with their father in the room, but the older sibling had her fingers firmly wrapped around and squeezing the silver-eyed girl’s rear end. “Is something on your mind?”   
  
“Yang, I hope you’re not picking on Ruby. Remember what she did last time you accidentally went too far?” The older blonde chuckled and closed his eyes once again, this time just from being unable to keep them open after that first wave of exhaustion hit him. “I remember how angry you were at her for that.~”   
  
The crimsonette only rolled her eyes and looked over at her dad as the movie continued to play, all three of them actively ignoring it now as she noticed her old man starting to fall asleep. It was easy to tell with how the blonde’s hand continued to grope and squeeze at her soft rear that something was going to happen if he fell asleep, not that she was going to complain if it meant getting to ride Yang’s thick cock. “Yeah…. You didn’t want to talk to me for almost a week.” As soon as the first sounds of Taiyang snoring could be heard by the two siblings, the silver-eyed girl gasped at the feeling of her older sister’s lips against her neck. “Yaaang… Why are you-mmph!” Ruby’s lips were immediately captured in a heated and passionate kiss by the other girl, making her fall silent and melt into the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around the lilac-eyed girl’s neck. “Dad’s right here, though…”   
  
“Then, you’ll have to stay quiet, won’t you?” Yang asked in a demanding tone, making it clear that she wasn’t going to be accepting any back talk from the other girl. “Now, why don’t you get undressed? I always love seeing your cute body.~” The blonde smirked and gently moved the crimsonette off the couch and onto the floor, biting her lip as she used her grip on the girl’s ass to pull her underwear and skirt down just enough to show off her pale skin. “Just make sure to stay quiet….” The lilac-eyed girl brought her hand from her little sister’s ass and bringing it to her own body, started to slowly fiddle with her clothing. “If you’re fast enough, I’ll make sure to cum inside you this time.~” She didn’t hesitate to pull her hardened cock from her clothing, relishing in the excited look on Ruby’s face the moment she saw it. “I always love seeing that face.~”   
  
“Sh-Shut up…” Ruby mumbled to herself as she started to undress, a deep blush on her face and an excited look in her eyes as she kept them locked on that thick, throbbing, perfect cock that had been inside of her so many times already. “I just… I…” The crimsonette couldn’t think of an excuse as to why she was already undressing herself and letting her clothing fall to the floor, not knowing if she should just lie about why she wanted to ride Yang’s cock or if she should just tell the truth that she wanted it inside of her more the longer she stared at it. However, as her clothes fell to the floor and created a small thud, a gasp left her lips as she heard and saw her father stir a bit in his sleep. If it wasn’t for the blonde’s hand clamping down around her mouth almost right away, the silver-eyed girl might’ve screamed out in pure fear.   
  
“Just stay quiet, Ruby.” Yang ordered with a soft smile, sitting back on the couch and slowly pulling the girl into her lap. A soft groan of pleasure left the girl’s lips as she felt the crimsonette’s wet cunt gently grind against her shaft, purposefully teasing her and smiling a bit. The blonde moved her hips ever so slowly to tease the younger girl, happy to hear her muffled moans through her hand, even if they were quiet and almost inaudible. “How badly do you want it, Ruby? I want to hear you say it.~” The lilac-eyed girl’s smile only grew as she heard a very soft whimper leave the other girl, leaning it close enough to make sure to hear whatever he was going to say. “What? I didn’t quite catch that.~”   
  
“Please, Yang… Please fuck me… I want your cock inside of me again. It’s been so long….” The crimsonette didn’t hesitate to grab the base of her older sister’s cock, lining it up with her tight, wet cunt before moving her hips back and forth a small bit. “You’ll cum inside me, right? Just like I asked?” Without even waiting for an answer, the silver-eyed girl dropped down into the blonde’s lap, impaling herself on the thick member. A sharp scream of pleasure left the girl’s lips as her thighs connected with her sister’s, luckily being muffled by the other girl’s firm grip and not alerting their father to what was going. However, that didn’t stop her from rocking her hips back and forth at an incredible pace, shamelessly moaning into the blonde’s hand as she moved. Ruby made sure to move her hips back and forth and side to side in order to avoid getting repetitive as she stirred up her insides, leaning her head back in bliss only to gasp as Yang snapped it back down, their eyes meeting and the crimsonette seeing a glowing spark of fire in the other girl’s eyes.   
  
Yang didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into her little sister, giggling quietly as she watched the girl’s budding breasts sway and bounce with each and every thrust she made, happily relishing in the sweet and muffled sounds that left the girl. Something inside of her took charge of this moment, pushing her harder and faster as the couch actually began to creak under the amount of stress and force she was using in her movements. “This is going to get too loud, isn’t it…” The young blonde removed her hand from the silver-eyed girl’s mouth just long enough to pick her up off the furniture, turning her to face their father --who was somehow still asleep-- and pulling hooking her arms perfectly behind the crimsonette’s legs, pulling them up as she brought her hand back over the girl’s lips. “This should be better, don’t you think?~” Of course, she wasn’t exactly concerned with the girl’s answer as she started thrusting upward into her, making sure to stuff every inch of her cock that she was able to inside of Ruby’s tight cunt.   
  
Ruby’s eyes immediately rolled into the back of her head as she was forced into this new position, screaming blissfully and unapologetically into the blonde’s hand as she was fucked harder than a moment ago. This new position only tightened her inner walls around the shaft that was pumping in and out of her, bringing a smile to her face as she was able to feel each and every inch of her sister’s cock spreading and molding her cunt to become the perfect cocksleeve. The crimsonette kept her smile as she wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck, holding her close and right as she made sure that her muffled moans and groans could be heard by Yang the longer this went on. With the pleasure bubbling up inside of her, the silver-eyed girl didn’t care about the fact that her father could wake up at any moment and see her being bred by her older sibling, her mind entirely focused on the bliss and ecstasy that was washing over her.   
  
Luckily for Ruby, the blonde was able to pick up and each and every hint that her body gave off that she wanted more. Yang easily craned the crimsonette’s head back and smiled as she sank her teeth into the girl’s soft skin, easily marking her and making sure to bite hard enough to make the bruises last without breaking the skin and causing her to bleed. Of course, the lilac-eyed girl hadn’t expected to feel her little sister’s pussy clamp down around her shaft in orgasm from one little bite, chuckling in joy as she continued to fuck the silver-eyed girl. “Did you cum already, Ruby? I thought I taught you better than that.~” The blonde only giggled and pulled the girl down to the floor, forcing her on her hands and knees before starting to fuck her again, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming out in bliss as the younger girl’s spasming cunt only accentuated the pleasure coursing through her.   
  
With the hand now away from her mouth, Ruby was lucky she didn’t have to focus on keeping quiet as she felt exactly what her body craved, her sister’s cum flooding into her body and stuffing her womb full. Rope after thick and potent rope of cum shot into the crimsonette’s tight cunt as she felt the blonde continue to fuck her through her orgasm, only adding to the pleasure both of them were feeling. Even if in the back of her mind she thought she was getting the most pleasure anyone on Remnant could possibly ever feel, the silver-eyed girl did nothing to stop her sister or even think about arguing over it. It made her feel wonderful, being so full of cum so quickly as she continued to be fucked. If it wasn’t for the hand to suddenly pushed her face into the carpet, the girl would’ve screamed out in pure bliss, alerting Taiying to what was going on as they woke him.   
  
However, after a moment, that feeling of bliss and pleasure that had washed over the crimsonette’s system was gone, replaced with a feeling of emptiness and need as she felt the blonde pull out of her and rest her cock on her plump asscheeks. “You’re… You’re not done, are you…?” Slowly turning her head to look back at her older sister, Ruby was met with that same glow in the other girl’s lilac eyes, bringing a smile to her face as she steeled her heart and prepared her body for what was about to happen. Unfortunately, it didn’t happen. Not right away, anyway. She was instead met with the feeling of Yang’s hands on her hips, causing her to gasp as she was easily picked up off the floor and thrown over the girl’s shoulder. “Huh? Wha- What’s going on…?”   
  
“We’re going to my room, Ruby. I’m not going to let Dad ruin our fun just because he’s asleep.~” The blonde smiled a bit as she carried the crimsonette up the steps and to her room, immediately dropping her onto her bed and chuckling as she closed the door behind her. Her smile only grew as she saw the younger girl curled up on the bed, a look of pure excitement in her eyes as their gazes locked together. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited before, Sis…. Are you wanting more this time now? Or do you want me to just fuck you like an animal again?~”   
  
For a moment, Ruby didn’t know what to say to the question, finding the sight of her sister at the doorway with a slightly sadistic smile strangely and extremely arousing as she stayed on the bed. The sight of the blonde running her hands along her body to strip herself of the clothing that had remained on the entire time only adding to the anticipation of what was to come, her mind going into overdrive for a moment before she realized that Yang was now standing at the edge of the bed, cock still hard and ready for more. “... I want you to fuck me like an animal… Treat me like a bitch. Knock me up and fuck my ass as hard as you can when you’re done.” The crimsonette audibly gulped as she watched that same smile grow, gasping as she was suddenly pushed onto her back and her lips were captured in a heated kiss that she melted into, letting the blonde dominate her once again.


End file.
